


In Which Marius Slightly Overestimates Himself (But it's Okay)

by emmaliza



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Marius said it one night as they lay in bed; he was flushed and exhausted, but still stammering in a shy voice and not really sure he wanted to be talking about this:</p><p>"You know, you don't have to... be so gentle with me. I mean, just if you wanted to, I don't know, I could ‒ I could handle it."</p><p>In retrospect, this might have been a mistake.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Marius Slightly Overestimates Himself (But it's Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Marius getting fucked hard - bonus points for him getting overwhelmed and teary, and dom/sub undertones." This is extremely pointless smut, but people like pointless smut, right? :D

Marius said it one night as they lay in bed; he was flushed and exhausted, but still stammering in a shy voice and not really sure he wanted to be talking about this:

"You know, you don't have to... be so gentle with me. I mean, just if you wanted to, I don't know, I could ‒ I could handle it."

In retrospect, this might have been a mistake.

-

Courfeyrac holds both his wrists above his head, pinning him down. Marius doesn't know what to do with his legs, he keeps moving them back and forth, occasionally daring to twist one around Courfeyrac, then pulling it back because of how needy that makes him seem. His mouth hangs open millimetres from Courfeyrac's, and each thrust makes him cry out blindly. "Oh god!" he shrieks, and receives an amused chuckle and a kiss to the neck in response. This is _torture._

Everything is entirely too loud. The quaking of the bed, a _squelch_ he doesn't like to think about, his own helpless moans. It all seems so dirty. Someone will hear them, even if the walls in their apartment are thick and most people are out at this time of day anyway. He bites his lip as Courfeyrac thrusts in deeper; it _hurts_ , despite just how long Courfeyrac spent (teasing) preparing him, but it hurts in a way that confuses him. It makes the blood pulse through him stronger and it makes fog burrow into his mind; it makes everything seem to exist here in this moment, with Courfeyrac inside him and wringing pleasure from him; it makes everything so intense and god, how does anyone survive this?

Marius finds he is screaming and his voice cracks halfway through said scream. "Oh god, oh god ohgodohgodohgodohgod," he gnaws at his lips again and writhes desperately, his body seeming confused as to whether it wants to push Courfeyrac away or take him in further, and Courfeyrac squeezes his wrists which is a gesture he simply cannot interpret right now, and his body arches halfway off the bed and his chest clenches and his eyes ache and he soon realises, he's burst into tears. _Oh god._

"Hey, hey," he hears above him distantly, and then he is being kissed. Suddenly everything goes still, and he whimpers. Courfeyrac lets go of his wrists, and cups his chin with one hand, the other stroking his hair reassuringly. Courfeyrac pulls back, looking down at him with surprising seriousness. "Are you alright?"

Marius is lost for a moment, but manages to get his bearings; he swallows hard and nod. "Yes," he croaks, and the sound of his voice astonishes him. He sniffs and manages to force back the tears. "Yes I'm fine, just‒" then _something_ overwhelms him, the feel of Courfeyrac still buried to the hilt but not _doing_ anything, and he keens not entirely of his own volition, starts panting, "‒just don't stop, oh god please don't stop, please please please‒"

Courfeyrac stops his bucking by grabbing his hip and his babbling by kissing him again. "Okay," he says, and then he grabs Marius's thighs and pushes him back further; Marius realises this solves the problem of what to do with his legs. He cries out loudly as the thrusts start again, still sobbing slightly, pleasure starting to overtake him. He can't see Courfeyrac at this angle, and so wrenches his eyes shut.

Another cry and he realises something has changed; Courfeyrac has a hand around his... Marius moans and gasps and claws at Courfeyrac, until he comes with a shriek; he feels it land on his own chest. A few more thrusts and Courfeyrac buries his head in Marius's neck, he shudders violently, and Marius feels something sticky start to run down his thighs. _Oh._

For a few moments they just lay there panting, trying to recover. Courfeyrac does better at this, managing to pull himself up and smirk at Marius. "So, how was that?"

Marius whines loudly. "I think you broke me," he complains, and Courfeyrac chuckles as he withdraws slowly, rolling onto his side.

"I'm sure you'll recover. You're stronger than you look, you know." He affectionately taps Marius on the nose.

Marius follows his lead in rolling onto his side, and then they come together; there is a brief, wordless argument on who exactly is cuddling who, but they seem to come to a point they can agree on, with one of Marius's ears pressed against Courfeyrac's chest. He's glad to hear Courfeyrac's pulse is racing as much as his is.

"I... um, thank you," he mutters, and immediately cringes. _Why, why are you saying this._ "I... enjoyed that."

"I thought you might. Something about all that moaning gave you away." Marius frowns at that. "Truth be told, beneath all the blushing you can be a bit of a slut."

Marius turns bright red. "I am not a slut!" He smacks Courfeyrac's chest, indignant. Courfeyrac simply laughs, have achieved his purpose of making Marius react, and he scowls. "God I hate you."

"I know. Come on, friend, sleep. I promise I'll still respect you in the morning."

 _Like you ever respected me anyway,_ Marius thinks, but settles in to rest.


End file.
